Families
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: A group of children playing ninja are one by one picked up by their parents. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoChou, ShikaTema, mild mentions of GaaLee and KakaIru


A/N: I'm not usually into writing het for Naruto (especially SasuSaku) but I couldn't resist this idea.:) It has NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoChou, TemaShika, and NejiTen. However, there will be mentions of KakaIru and GaaLee. :) Can't help it; my inner fangirl made me do it. Hope you all enjoy this, anyways.

Disc: Don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

It was mid-afternoon in Konoha, and a group of children were playing a heated game of Ninja. It was an even game of three on three, girls versus boys. The girls' team consisted of a girl around 6 with shoulder length black hair and pearly eyes, a 7 year old who had honey blonde hair tied into pigtails and brown eyes, and another 7 year old who had brown hair in a bun and white eyes. The boys' team was a 6 year old with spiky black hair and green eyes, a 9 year old with dark brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and dark blue eyes, and a 7 year old with pale blonde hair and blue eyes, who happened to be just a little pudgy.

"Hey, no fair, you cheated!" the pudgy boy yelped as two wooden shuriken were thrown at him by the youngest girl. She stuck her tongue out in response.

"This is so troublesome," the oldest boy announced with a sigh, as he dodged a shuriken that was being thrown at him.

"Shikahara, you lazy-ass! At least try to play!" the youngest girl yelled furiously.

"Ruka, watch it!" shouted the pig-tailed girl as a wooden kunai flew at her back.

"Aaaah!" Ruka fell to the ground, having been knocked off balance by the force of the thrown kunai. She glared up at the green-eyed boy who'd thrown it.

"You jerk!" she yelled. The boy rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you're a loser."

"What did you call me? You think that just cause you're an Uchiha you're so cool! Well I'll show you!" She lunged at the boy, forgetting the proper rules of the game, and caught him by the legs, tripping him.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!" the Uchiha yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Ruka grinned in triumph.

"Who's the loser now? Ha! The daughter of the greatest Hokage ever will always be able to beat you!" Ruka announced smugly. Again, the Uchiha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever."

Shikahara was yawning as he lazily watched the two youngest children in front of him, arms resting behind his head. Then he looked over at his sister, who was glaring at him in frustration. "What?"

The pigtailed girl ground her teeth together. "You never even throw shuriken at us! You don't do ANYTHING! It's almost pointless to keep asking you to play! We'd probably have better luck asking Uncle Gaara to play!"

"Uncle Gaara wouldn't play," Shikahara said.

"EXACTLY!"

"He'd ask Uncle Lee to play. And you know _he_ would," Shikahara finished. His sister froze at the thought.

"Okay, fine, that's true. But you could at least try and play with us! Otherwise there's no point!"

"Why play when the others are good enough without me? If they really need my help, I'll do it."

"Ruka is currently sitting on Izure, and Inochouzei is tied up. Don't you think they need your help?" the pig-tailed girl said in mild disbelief.

"Technically, Izure isn't out; Ruka is. She's just being a brat again," Shikahara said in boredom. Before the argument could continue, however, a woman came walking up to the group, her honey blonde hair tied into four pigtails, and a giant fan sitting on her back.

"Shikahara! Hikari! It's time to leave," she said, stopping at the base of the group.

"But mom, I don't want to go yet! We were just starting to win!" Hikari said, crossing her arms in a very similar way to her mother. Temari glared, her hands on her hips.

"I said it's time to leave! Your Uncle Gaara and Uncle Lee will be here soon, and you know it isn't very often that Gaara can come visit us," Temari said admonishingly. Shikahara shrugged and walked over to his mother, and Hikari huffily walked behind him. Temari smiled.

"That's better. Now let's hurry, I want to meet them at the gate; your father already went ahead…"

The four remaining children looked at each other, and the now-oldest girl sighed. "Now it's just two on two. How boring."

"Hey, it's only one!" Inochouzei yelled at the brown haired girl. "Ruka and I are captured!"

"Oh, right," the brunette said. "Well, then, this will be easy."

Izure stood up, pushing Ruka off of him and putting his hands in the pockets of his white shorts. "And why do you think this will be easy?"

The girl smiled. "Because-"

"Kichiko."

"Inochouzei!"

A man with long, dark hair and a woman with long, light blonde hair in a ponytail were standing off to the side, looking expectantly at their children.

"Inochouzei, it's time to go home. You're father is waiting for us, so we better hurry; you don't want to miss lunch, do you?" Ino said. Inochouzei's face lit up, and he said,

"Lunch!" Then he turned to his teammate and shouted, "Untie me! Untie me!"

"Kichiko, you're supposed to be training with your mother right now. Did you forget?" Neji asked his daughter. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Ah! I did forget! I'm sorry!" She instantly began running down the street and towards the training grounds. Her father smiled a little and followed after her. After they left, Ruka and Izure stared at each other, electricity present in the air between them.

"I'll still get you!" Ruka declared, white eyes set in determination.

"Not at this rate," Izure said, his eyes narrowed. "Besides, what makes you think you can beat an Uchiha?"

"Uncle Iruka says I can do anything if I believe I can!" Ruka said fiercely.

"Uncle Iruka is also in love with a pervert," Izure countered.

"So? I'll still kick your ass!"

"Yeah, right."

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

Unbeknownst to the two arguing children, their fathers sat on a bench behind them, watching in amusement.

"You know, it's surprising how Ruka looks just like Hinata, yet acts just like you," one of them said quietly. The other one grinned proudly, his cerulean eyes dancing.

"Yep, she's just like me!" he boasted cheerfully.

"She's loud, that's for sure."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean, Sasuke?" the Rokudaime asked.

"Hn," was the only answer he received. Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"We used to be just like that."

"Yeah…hard to believe we've come so far, eh?"

Naruto nodded, his smile softening. "Mm. We were always best friends though, throughout all of it."

"Yeah."

"Think they'll end up together?" Sasuke questioned after a small silence. Naruto laughed.

"You bet; it's like they were made for each other."

"Hnn. How long do you think it'll take them to realize it?"

"Who knows? Iruka-sensei will do a lot of worrying during that time though."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You named Ruka after Iruka, right?" Naruto's smile brightened.

"Yeah; it made him really happy too. Especially since he'll never have kids himself."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, he has a hard enough time trying to keep Kakashi-sensei in line; children would probably give him more worries in the long run."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "But hey! You know what else it will mean if Ruka and Izure get married?"

"What?"

"We'll be brothers!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Stupid. We're already brothers." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you're right." Then he shouted, "Oi, Ruka-chan!"

The 6 year old looked away from her rival, and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Daddy!" She ran over to her father, throwing her arms around his neck. Naruto laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey there! Are you having fun playing with Izure-kun?" he asked as said boy walked up to them, smiling slightly.

"Hi Dad, Uncle Naruto," he greeted.

"Hey Izure-kun," Naruto said.

Ruka made a face at him, and he rolled his eyes. Sasuke smiled in amusement.

"Well, your mother is waiting for us at home, so why don't we get going?" Sasuke said, tousling his son's hair. He nodded.

"Okay. Bye Uncle Naruto, bye stupid."

"Grr, bye jerk!" Ruka said. The two fathers shared a knowing smile, and Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"See ya later, Sasuke. Say hi to Sakura-chan for me," he said.

"Sure thing. Make sure to tell Hinata that we all said hi too," Sasuke replied.

The four people parted, and when they thought that no one was looking, the two children kept looking back to steal glances at each other, blushing and turning away if they happened to catch each other's eyes. Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at each other just once, and they nodded at each other. Yep, their kids would definitely end up together.


End file.
